


Soldier

by killabeez



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Digging a grave together means I love you, Embedded Video, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yenta Audrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: It's a form of gravity.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Escapade Vids





	Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elynross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynross/gifts).



password: **nathan**

[Soldier](https://vimeo.com/36465053) from [Killa Beez](https://vimeo.com/user9421895) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Morgan Dawn suggested maybe I should think about posting some more vids here. I'm suggestible.


End file.
